1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a heating device and, more particularly, to a seat heating device that keeps a toilet seat warm when the toilet is not in use.
2. Prior Art
The toilet is a household necessity to everyone, and therefore, every family, hotel, and public place has toilets for people to use. The most commonly used method of warming a toilet seat is by circulating hot water through the toilet seat. The purpose of such an apparatus, as described in the prior art, is to shield the user from “the discomfort and shock commonly experienced by using toilet seats in cold weather”. Although construction methods and residential heating systems have vastly improved during the intervening years, the problem is still with us, albeit to a lesser degree.
Toilet seats can be quite cold, especially in the winter months, and can provide quite an unpleasant surprise to an unsuspecting user. The heat can also rob heat from the user's body as he sits, causing hip and back pain.
Accordingly, a need remains for a toilet seat heating device for providing comfort to a user during cold weather conditions. The present invention satisfies such a need by automatically heating a toilet seat through the heating device mounted on the toilet lid.